loclightvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
The Silent One
The Silent One is the sixth Lord of Creation, controller of Secrets and Deception. Information Block Name: The Silent One, the Voice Without Sound. Whether he has a real name or not is a secret. Domains: Secrets(Suppressed), Deception (Suppressed), Fear, Darkness, Truth Appearace: After his mishap with Failure's power, a tentacled creature with a single yellow eye that floats in the air. Symbol: A plain black disk NB: The Silent One has taken on an alter ego, Dharrox, the Just Blade of the Dark. See his page for more details. Background Creation * The Silent One was created when the god of knowledge secretly gave his true name to Zo-Att, the god of destruction. The first secret of the universe mixed with the darkness of the void, and gained a sort of sentience. Description & Personality * The Voice Without Sound has a very simple agenda: keep things hidden, and create secrets so that he might gain power. He is a manipulator, and schemer of grand schemes, though with the current state of the universe the worst he has done is hide a world from view and tell the universes first lie. Planes The Shadowfell * The Silent One encased one of the three stone spheres in darkness in an attempt to keep it a secret from the other gods. The result, aside from hiding the sphere from view, created a world of shadow and darkness. Artifacts Right Arm of Failure False Corpse of the Silent One Pages of Sin and Virtue, given to Grawlf for the Codex. Exarchs *[[The Brothers|'The Brothers']], a pair of identical stone humanoids that look to have been roughly carved from solid rock. One, Radix, may only speak truth. The other, Xidar, may only speak lies. They were recently remade into armored knight like beings to accompany the Silent One's disguise. *'Sassriss,' a parasite that feeds off of a being knowledge and secrets. She looks like what you'd get if you crossbred a leech, centipede and beetle. She is utterly devoted to her Master, though not so much that she won't take a detour for a quick meal... Heroes Races and People-Groups Gigotaurs - 'Large, shaggy precursors to minotaurs. They live by Dharrox's Code, and unfortunately for all who dislike thees and thou's also speak in his dialect. A religious order lives in The Labyrinth, but for the most part they have grown in number enough that they are now extending their horizons to Verda at large. They were taught how to work stone and use that to build towns and cities by the Brothers. [[Blight Spirits|'Blight Spirits]] - Corrupted primal spirits that represent nature's destruction and worse aspects. They were not intentionally created, rather they were a unintended side effect of Sassriss feeding on the primal spirits Brushwit, who was consequently corrupted into the Blight Spirit's ringleader, Twist. They currently inhabit Lor'quhan, after they were forced off of Verda. [[Yuan-ti|'Yuan-ti']] - Snake people crafted by the Silent One, this race inhabits the toxic world of Lor'quhan. Yuan-ti life is dominated by assassination, conspiracy, and betrayal, all in the attempts to kill an anathema and bathe in it's blood to become an immortal ruler of their race. Beasts * Void Amoeba. Enormous single-celled organisms that primarily drift about and eat Void Algae. One attacked the god Sonel, causing it to create the Gravity Wall to protect the small planet. * Kraaj, an undead slime made from the Void Ameobas that crash into the Shadowfell'.' Theyhate all living things, and consume anything that comes too close, but are rooted into the crater that formed when their ameoba crashed. * Plague Amoeboid.''' These are ape like Amoeba that make their home on the toxic planet of Lor'quhan. They are covered in sores, and devour toxic vegetation as well as meat when they can get it. They are also covered in plagued sores. * '''Rot Harbingers, which the Silent One crafted by combining the necrotic energies of Failure with the blood demons. * Grindylow, fish like humanoids that, though of limited intelligence, lack the mental ability to evolve or worship. * Deathrattle Vipers, snakes spawned by Sassriss as a base for the Yuan-ti Plants *'Shadow Vegetation.' The Silent One has created an array of foul vegetation on the Shadowfell, that subsists on darkness instead of light. Landforms *'Lor'quhan.' Though he did not create it's ice center, the Silent One did layer the planet with earth and rocks, and corrupt the ice within it's core in order to create the toxic smog that would define the world. *'The Adamantine Sphere.' The Silent One had the Brothers construct a planet sized adamantium sphere to keep his domains of Secrets and Deceptions safe while he masquerades as Dharrox *'The Labyrinth. '''A solo project by the Brothers, this Labyrinth on Verda is extremely extensive,and is the birthplace and holy site to the gigotaurs. *'Temple of Yuan'''. Another project of the Brothers, the Temple of Yuan serves as the Yuan-ti capital and resting place of Yuan, which is in fact an inanimate statue given voice only when Sassriss inhabits it. Power Level 1 PP/day Category:Gods